Reverse, Rebirth, Rewritten
by Scarlet Warhawk
Summary: A great tale is being woven. A tale of great and terrible battles. Of unbreakable bonds. Of life, and love, and terror, and darkness, and light, and, most of all, choices. A tale that has been Reversed and Reborn, countless times over. Well, for every What Is, there is a What If... New OC's. Possible pairings. Rated T because I don't trust myself. Rating susceptible to change.
1. Act 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I, Scarlet Warhawk, hereby formally state the fact that I do not own the Final Fantasy, Disney, or Kingdom Hearts Franchises. I do own... um... *looks around* this calculator! *Holds up calculator* Yay!**

**(Author's Note:) **  
**Alright. *Takes out script.* Hello, my friends! Alright, this is my first fic, blabbity, blabbity, blah, blah, blah, I know my writing is inadequate, but I'm trying to improve. Please remember, as of this fic, I think Axel will be the only one flaming anything. *chucks script***

**And, without further ado, I present,**  
** Reverse... **  
**...Rebirth... **  
**...Rewritten**

KH: R/R/R

The silence was the first thing that registered. The eerie, empty, calm that filled everything, no, everything filled it. The silence. The Nothingness.

He had sensed his companions' unease as they stepped through the swirling, dark, mist their guide had called a 'Dark Corridor', but as soon as they passed through, he felt them relax. It was extremely strange, but almost... in a familiar way, he finally decided.

The atmosphere was like that of a church, or a temple of old; resonating, mysterious, hiding away the past all around them. It was majestic and commanding, yet, at the same time, almost fragile. As if, if one were to tread too heavily, it would shatter the very air itself, and bring some great and terrible fate down upon all of them.

He opened his eyes, and, for what felt like the first true moment of his life, he gazed out upon the world.

Black skyscrapers jutted out into the seemingly eternal night sky, superimposed on which was, intriguingly enough, a heart-shaped moon, which seemed to glow with a strange gold light. The streets were paved with dark grey stone, and neon lights flashed from different buildings. He could have sworn he saw two, luminous, yellow eyes staring back at him from an alleyway, and he filed that sight away for possible future use.

He then turned his attention to the rest of the group, each clothed in similar jet-black coats, each adorned with small, silver ornaments. All of them were nearly identical to his own, with the exception of his longer sleeves and overall size.

Their guide strode through the now dimly-lit streets, until he turned a corner and stopped so suddenly, they almost crashed into him. They peered around their guide, and, behind their hoods, four pairs of eyes widened in shock.

For before them was a castle unlike any other.

A enormous, cylindrical, grey tower ascended well above any other building, and ended in a great turret. Supports and smaller buildings and platforms crisscrossed around it, and, on the center of the tower, was a strange, yet... familiar symbol.

_Familiar..._

Like the man...

Like the city...

Like the world...

_'Something has changed,'_ he thought to himself. '_There is something about everything now, something new.' _

Then, in that instant, realization struck like a bolt of lightning.

_'It's not everything else that has changed,'_ he thought as the puzzle pieces fell into place.

_'It's us. It's always been us...'_

KH: R/R/R

**- - End Prologue - -**

**Now then, I'm sorry this first chapter is so amazingly short. I promise I'll make it up to you later. In the meantime, please, do review with comments/critisisms/concerns!**

**Thanks, and see you all next time!**

**-Scarlet Warhawk**


	2. Chapter 1: Four Little Nobodies

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic except for people, places, and ideas invented by me  
**

**(Author's Note:) Welcome back! Here is Chapter One of R/R/R, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

KH: R/R/R

**_- Traverse Town, 4:25 AM -_**

Fear.

So much fear.

That wonderful, terrible sour, metallic, warm taste was in the air.

It scuttled forwards, driven by hunger, towards the crowds.

Towards the fear.

The prey turned now, running away, trying to escape it. Such a futile effort. It bounded forward, twitching in anticipation. The rest of his brethren were large and dull-witted, and were slow to advance. It darted through the thick, stubby legs and round, bloated stomachs, as the lumbering behemoths could have easily trampled it.

Two of the slightly sharper ones noticed it's premature advances, and attempted to bar it's way by moving together to form a near impenetrable wall of black flesh.

No.

They would not stop it.

They could not stop it. Not tonight.

Tonight, it would _feast_! It leaped forward, and, with a feral hiss, sank it's dagger-like claws into them. They gave low, moaning cries of pain as it clambered over, and used them as a springboard to hurl itself into the thick mass of prey. It slammed into a short, plump one and sent him crashing to the ground.

Then, time seemed to freeze as the glowing, blue, tiny miracle, that was somehow crystal, yet soft and pulsating like flesh, flew from the felled being's chest, and arced up... then fell into it's waiting claws. It melted in it's grasp, warm and wonderful, and, now tempted, it's hunger was roused in a savage storm, whirling about and tearing away at it's insides.

It rose and turned it's gaze to survey to the fleeing crowd. The hunger pleaded with it, and it agreed. Tonight, it would feast.

It's eyes settled on one disappearing into a back alley. Outwardly, it resembled most every other ally in the city. Except for one crucial fact.

It was a dead end.

It skittered over to the entrance. The streetlight cast only a small circle of dank, yellow light in the dark area, suggesting that few ever ventured there.

It's antennae quivered as a slight breeze blew from up ahead. The footsteps had stopped. They had reached the end that was just around the corner. It slowed to a crawl as the corner loomed into view.

Then it froze in it's tracks.

The tunnel was a dead end.

But the breeze had been blowing from _ahead_.

Even before the sound had begun, it knew something was dead wrong. The loud, twisted, inhuman, screech of anguish froze it's blood.

A sound that which all of his kind knew from birth.

The scream of infinite pain.

The call to take up arms.

The cry of a dying Heartless.

It whirled around to face the way it came, when a flash of silver caught it's eye. It dove backwards as something slammed into the ground where it had been standing moments ago, leaving a deep mark in the stone.

It narrowed it's eyes as a dark figure emerged from the shadows, wielding some sort of circular, bladed weapon.

It skittered back out of the alley, only to find it in complete chaos.

Two figures, each robed in black cloaks, with their faces obscured by hoods, were massacring the pack of Heartless in the plaza. One stabbed and hacked away, ruthlessly ending it's comrades with each blow from it's flashing silver-black weapon, while kicking and punching more. The other swung what appeared to be a massive blue axe back and forth, cutting down nine or ten Heartless with each swing. While numerous they might be, they had no chance in matching the cloaked enigmas, and within minutes the plaza was empty, and the figures noticed _it_.

It trembled, and began to retreat, but a quiet chuckle from behind stopped it dead in it's tracks, and it turned to see a third figure emerging from the alley, twirling two of the same strange, circular weapons from before.

So focused was it on the three, that it never noticed a fourth melt out of a wall behind it.

And it never saw the curved, black blade rise.

One moment, it was full of fear...

...the next...

...Nothing.

Nothing...

Nothing...

Nobody...

KH: R/R/R

As the last of the foul-smelling, oily, purple-black fog from the slain Heartless dissipated, the hooded figure de-summoned his thin, elegantly curved black scimitar, and turned to his companions.

"You can lower your hoods now," he said in his usual monotone. Then he added a sarcastic, "I don't think there's anything left here that wants to kill us."

"Except for half of the inhabitants of this world," another one quipped, lowering his hood to reveal caramel-brown hair blown to the side in a fashion resembling a crashing wave, and aquamarine eyes, each with a curious yellow starburst pattern in their center.

The third rolled her eyes and yanked her hood off, letting her unnameable mess of russet-brown hair flop down, it's usual stray strands popping into position. "I think we're all trying _not_ to remember last time, Xechalim."

The last chuckled and slid down his hood, letting his shock-white mane flow down to his chest level, and opened his pale green eyes wide. "Hah! As _if_, Xercia! I still can't believe you broke into an ice cream parlor!"

Xercia glared and placed her arms on her hips. "I didn't _break in_, Xilam, I was thrown _through the freaking window_. There's a difference, you know."

Xilam crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out in response. Xechalim sighed and put his arms around the shoulders of his two quarreling comrades. "Guys, _guys_," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Can the two you just stop arguing until we get home? Please?"

The first decided that they had wasted enough time, and interrupted their almost ritual post-mission banter. "Unless you_ want_ to be eating leftovers _again_, I suggest we return to headquarters as soon as possible. We've already downsized the Heartless population here, so we've completed our assignment."

He lowered his hood and his silver-streaked black hair hung down and partially obscured his violet eyes. "We all know how Saïx just _loves_ it when we're late."

"Point taken, Celax," Xercia replied, then, looking around the group, asked with a loud clap, "So! Who wants to do the honors?"

Xilam stepped forward and said, "Sure thing, Xer-xer." He held his hand forward, palm outstretched, and a few feet away, a black stain blossomed out of the air, and quickly expanded into the shape of of a doorway, with tendrils of dark mist curling from the edges.

He stepped back and proceeded to pull a mini-pie out of his pocket, took a bite out of it, and, gesturing to the newly-formed portal, said proudly, "Cphoriphorr oph pharkphess iph now ophen."

"Never call me Xer-xer again, pie-boy," Xercia said, flicking Xilam's forehead.

"Ophay, Shfer-shfer," he replied, grinning wickedly.

'Bam!'

"OW!"

The four young Nobodies walked through the Corridor, letting it shrink out of existence behind them.

KH: R/R/R

**- - End Chapter 1 - -**

**(Author's Note:) There. Now, I hope that this is at least a bit longer than the prologue. It also introduces the main characters, Celax, Xechalim, Xercia, and, of course, Xilam. Their names are pronounced (Sel • axe), (Ze • kha • lim), (Zer • shee • ah), and (Zie • lam). Hopefully the next chapter will clear (almost) everything up! I originally intended to make this chapter longer, but it got too long, so I separated it. *Nervous Laugh* Heheh... Sorry about that...  
**

**I apologize, but writer's block is taking hold of me, and I need reviews to fight it!**

**Have cookies!**

**-Scarlet Warhawk  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Nice Guy That Never Was

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise. If I did, the Organization would have lasted a _lot_ longer.**

**Hello, all the wonderful peoples who can actually ****_read_**** this crap and live long enough to review. Yay! Cookies for everybody! **

**Cookies! In this chapter, we learn a bit more about the four, and Xilam's driving passion is revealed!**

**Enjoy!**

KH: R/R/R

_**- The World That Never Was, 4:50 AM -**_

Saïx paced back and forth irritatedly through the Grey Area, glancing every now and then towards the entrances to the Organization's lounge, the X-shaped scar that slashed across his forehead rippling as he grimaced with impatience. The mission director of Organization XIII rarely let his true savage nature, so carefully concealed behind his calm, calculating mask, show, and that fact only served to fuel his annoyance.

It seemed as if the four, young, newly recruited Nobodies were determined to make as much of a nuisance of themselves as possible. His lip curled inadvertently in disgust. Ugh. What Xemnas saw in the brats seemed to have eluded him completely. Saïx bared his sharpened teeth and let out a low growl of frustration-

-just as a hapless Demyx walked into the room, humming a cheery melody. The sitarist froze mid-stride, looking for all the world like a deer caught in a car's headlights, and Saïx whirled around to shoot a murderous glare at the teenaged Nobody, who backpedaled furiously out of a room with a sound resembling the whine of a frightened puppy.

At this, the blue-haired berserker almost laughed.

Almost.

Saïx heard footsteps and quiet voices approaching from the hall. He quickly composed himself turned to see the four Nobodies approaching from the main entrance, talking among themselves. They grew silent as they neared, and the one with silver-streaked black hair obscuring his eyes stepped forward. "We have completed our assigned mission parameters, and are awaiting further orders."

The elder Nobody surveyed his subordinate warily. _'I will have to be wary of this one,'_ he thought. _'He is much like his mentor, perhaps too much so.'_ He nodded briefly and then replied. "Acceptable performance, Number XV." Then, mentally grinning, he added, "But you will have to improve greatly if you aim to impress me."

Unfazed, the young whelp moved his spear-like bangs aside, addressing his senior calmly as he trained his gaze on him. "With all due respect, Sir, Xilam, Xercia, Xechalim and I not only significantly reduced the rapidly increasing Heartless population of Traverse Town, but did so with minimal civilian casualties. In addition, we also surveyed and recorded extensive data on Heartless activity for further analysis, collected nearly double the amount of hearts in our given quota, captured a live specimen for study, and returned early." He handed Saïx a white datapad, which the mission director accepted and began to overview. As his eyes scanned the device, he outwardly remained an image of casual indifference, but inwardly he was startled by how precise the data that the small pad contained was, and alarmed even further by what it seemed to indicate.

The elder nobody moved his gaze back to the younger, and he addressed the group. "I must discuss this information with the Superior. If the data you gathered is valid, we must move quickly to avoid our plans being halted. That would be all for now." With that, Saïx warped out of the Grey Area, leaving the four to themselves. But had he lingered a moment longer, he would have heard an exasperated sigh, and the words...

KH: R/R/R

... "I thought he'd never leave," Xercia sighed and sank back heavily into an armchair. Opening one eye, she added, "And why would we _want_ to impress him, anyway?

Xilam jumped up and landed on his back on a nearby sofa, bounced once, and then stopped, crossing his legs, putting his hands behind his head, and closing his eyes. "He's special," he said, grinning impishly. "Not _everyone_ can turn into a crazed maniac whenever he touches the light of the full moon. That takes real talent." Xechalim rubbed his temples and groaned. "Can you two be quiet for _one minute_? You're giving me a migraine, and I'm not even sure if Nobodies are supposed to be _able to get_ migraines."

Celax turned from the large, floor-to-ceiling window to his friend. "Nobodies don't have _hearts_, Xechalim. There's nothing wrong with our heads."

Xilam opened one eye and tapped his chin in mock thought. "Sooo..." he began. "...it would be ironic if I gave everyone heart-shaped cards for Valentine's day?" Xercia snorted and stifled a laugh. "I think Xilam's the exception, Celax."

At this, Xilam flipped his head over the armrest to face Xercia, (albeit upside-down) crossing his pale green eyes and sticking out his tongue. She, in response, took off her boot and threw it at the long-haired boy, who, eyes wide, rolled out of the way of Xercia's makeshift projectile, momentarily forgetting where he was, rolled straight off the sofa, landing in a disgruntled heap on the floor with a small cry of pain.

The boot, incidentally, landed on his head.

Celax chuckled and began to walk toward one of the hallways, calling behind him as he went, "Anyways, I'm off to bed. Don't forget to get up early tomorrow, it's an important day!"

Xercia retrieved her boot from where it lay beside the dazed Xilam, put in on her foot, and, with Xechalim's help, began to drag him towards another doorway. She glanced down and was strangely unsurprised by the fact that he was currently eating another mini-pie. She shook her head. Where _did_ he pull them out of? His pocket was only big enough for three, but this was his fifth, so...

...

...

...

Deciding that some things were better left unanswered, she instead mused over the young Nobody's strange obsession. You see, ever since... well... _ever_, Xilam had valued pie above just about anything. He could, and would, eat it day and night without stopping. (This had been proven, and to date stood as one of the three times Luxord had ever lost a bet.) Yet another strange fact was that, no matter how much he ate, he never became any less scrawny. _'Where the heck does he _put_ all of it?'_ she wondered.

Arriving at Xilam's room, Xercia proceeded to heft Xilam by the collar and boot him into his room with a large 'Crash!'

The two remaining Nobodies then walked over to their separate rooms, and went to bed.

KH: R/R/R

_**- Unknown Location, ?:? ?M**_** -**

A single, semi-bright lamp shone on a steel desk. A figure sat at the desk, but the light was not bright enough to illuminate them, except for their hands, which were on the desk, working away at a sketch of a person in a long black cloak with arms clasped behind their back, staring up into empty space. The picture was a masterpiece, every detail a near perfect simulation of reality.

There was only one thing missing; the face. Where the person's head should have been, there was only an uncolored neck.

The figure sighed in frustration, picked up the sketch, stood up, and walked over to a nearby wall, where a small, dim lightbulb was the only source of illumination. The figure taped the sketch onto a wall, where is lay, surrounded by other, equally well-drawn pictures of the same cloaked person in various positions, running, kicking out, sitting, standing, each one lacking only a face.

The figure then walked to a waste basket, which was overflowing onto the floor around it with crumpled pieces of paper. They reached down and plucked one out, uncrumpled it, and looked it over. It showed the same person, who, in this picture, had their arms crossed over their chest, and was depicted to be 'facing' whoever was looking at it. This sketch had a few streaks of color on the neck.

The figure suddenly gave a sharp gasp, and, discarding the paper once more, ran to the wall, carefully untaped the picture, and hurried over to the desk, setting themselves down. They reached over and picked up a colored pencil, and, ever so slowly, made a small streak on the blank neck. After a pause, the figure made another stroke, then another. Faster now, the figure snatched up a regular graphite pencil, sketching out a face on the person that had so long remained faceless. Now in a frenzy, they sketched and colored until they fell asleep at the desk.

KH: R/R/R

**- - End Chapter 2 - -**

**Well, who's up for Chapter Three?  
**

**Review and you will read on, but should you neglect to do so, I will procrastinate!**

**Thank you!**

**-Scarlet Warhawk**


	4. Chapter 3: Part 1 The Bigger They Are-

**Disclaimer: **  
**Me: Can I have Kingdom Hearts?**  
**(Evil) Lawyers (OF DOOM!): Do you have fifty million dollars?**  
**Me: I have twenty-five cents! Take it or leave it!**  
**Lawyers: ...**  
**Me: I also have a Kit-Kat!**  
**Lawyers: Go away.**  
**Me: You're mean...**  
**Lawyers: Not really...**  
**Me: Really?**  
**Lawyers: Yes. Only in court.**  
**Me: Dangit!**

**Alright. Now we're going to see some action. Things around here are going to start heating up, and I won't procrastinate as much. Summer rocks! *Fist pump***

**One warning, this chapter has some language, because Xercia and Xilam are potty-mouths.**

**Here we go!**

KH: R/R/R

I have been called many names. Called names by those that hate me, fear me...

"Freak."

"Reject!"

"Demented."

"Devil's Spawn!"

"Nobody!"

Called names by those that are friends to me...

"Pie-Boy!"

"Little guy."

"Dude!"

"Bro!"

"My friend."

"Brother in all but blood."

Called names by those who adopted me and took me in...

"Number XVII!"

"The Laughing Hurricane."

"Quick one."

"Apprentice."

"Xilam!"

Xilam.

Xilam...

I like the sound of that. Let's say that that's my name. Yes.

Oh, wait.

There's one more name I've been called...

A name from long ago and far away...

A name that is my past...

But wait.

Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, shall we?

Let's see...

Oh, yes.

Here it is.

My name is Xilam, and right now, I'm getting my head smashed through a brick wall...

KH: R/R/R

Alright, imagine what it would feel like to be a bullet that someone, (Hello, Xercia.) just shot from the top of a very tall skyscraper. Imagine what it would feel like to hurtle towards the ground at breakneck speed.

Now imagine that, after that terrifying plunge, someone you see almost every day hitting you in the head with a sledgehammer.

And then immediately after that, a bunch of pro wrestlers are machine-gun punching you everywhere.

Got that feeling in your head?

Alright, now multiply the pain by ten- no, wait, a hundredfold.

If you can picture that, you've got a pretty good idea of what it feels like to have your head smashed through a brick wall.

It's not something that should be very high on your priorities list.

Ugh...

Damn you, wall.

Damn you, laws of physics.

Damn you, skull.

Damn you, Saïx.

Oh, yeah...

DAMN YOU, TOO, GIGANTIC PIE-LESS ARMORED BEHEMOTH TANK THING WITH FRIGGIN' DETACHABLE BODY PARTS!

OH, AND DON'T THINK I FORGOT YOU, GIGANTIC PIE-LESS ARMORED BEHEMOTH TANK THING WITH FRIGGIN' DETACHABLE BODY PARTS'S LEFT ARM! YOU THREW ME THROUGH A BRICK WALL!

DAMN YOU FOR COMING TOWARDS ME, SPINNING YOUR ARMS AROUND LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS!

WHAT IS IT?! ARE YOU GOING TO TRY TO HIT ME?! WELL, GUESS WH- HEEEYYYY!

PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GOING?! WHAT ARE YOU-

Oh.

Oh.

Oh, nononononononononononono...

Oh, crap, no.

Not again.

Not another wall.

(Pardon me while I scream my head off.)

Alright, because this probably still makes no sense, so I'm going to start from the beginning.

Now, where was I?

Oh, yeah.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!

We're screwed.

KH: R/R/R

_**- The World That Never Was, 6: 50 AM -**_

"Superior Xemnas has decided to give the four of you a very special assignment today." Saïx stood in the Grey Area, his back to its window. Before him were Xilam, Xechalim, Xercia, and Celax.

"Why the Superior thinks you are ready to handle something like this, quite frankly, I have no idea." Saïx began dismissively. "You four are mere children, albeit with potential, but children nonetheless. Well, I suppose it's not really my concern, is it?" he drawled. "If by some miracle you succeed, the Organization is always in need of more members. If you fail and..." He grinned maliciously. "...Cease to exist, all better off, I say."

Celax sighed. "We understand, Sir," He said calmly, forcing back impatience. "If you please, we would like to know the specifications of our mission now."

Saïx handed him a gleaming white datapad. "Take this and leave my sight," He ordered. Then, as a passing thought, he smirked and said, "And do try to avoid getting yourselves killed."

In response, the four vanished into orbs of black mist.

KH: R/R/R

_**- Traverse Town, 7: 03 AM -**_

The four walked through the silent streets of the deserted 7th District. Before them were a set of padlocked gates and a large, freshly painted sign.

"Closed off until further notice due to increased Heartless activity," Xechalim read. "Do not enter." The four exchanged a quick nod before warping across to the other side. Celax reached into his pocket and drew from it the datapad. He turned it on and tapped it a few times, his brows furrowing.

"Increased activity... central intelligence... outside factor... vital importance... this is far more serious than we previously thought," He said. "Apparently Vexen thinks that Heartless populations have been rising, and their attacks have become more coordinated. Almost like there's something directing them." He scanned the datapad again. "And judging by the specific types of Heartless increasing, I'd wager our target is probably..."

They turned a corner and stopped in their tracks. The storage area, which was littered with piles of boxes and crates, was a living nightmare. Heartless Shadows lurked in grates, cracks in the wall, holes, and on the ground. Soldiers were positioned all over the crate piles, and Air Soldiers patrolled from above. And, in the center of the army of dark creatures, was a huge, purple-and-black armored... thing. It's arms, legs and head floated around its torso, instead of being connected. Instead of a face, it had a head vaguely resembling a helmet, its blank, grey front riddled with holes, and a single iron spike extending about a foot up from the top of its head. On its chest was the Heartless insignia; a stylized black heart with a red cross running through it.

"...That," Celax concluded meekly.

"And what is... That?" Xechalim asked, raising an eyebrow, his eyes not leaving the juggernaut before them.

"That is a Heartless Guard Armor," Celax informed his comrades. "It possesses remarkable speed, strength, and the ability to enable its body parts to function independently."

"Plus a freaking army of minions," Xercia put in unhelpfully.

Xilam rolled his eyes. "So the odds are skewed. Big whoop-dee-doo. When have they ever not been?"

Celax opened his mouth to argue, but then noticed the Heartless horde stirring, and thought better of it. He tensed and flicked his wrists, black mist condensing in his hands to form his twin curved blades. "Here they come!" He warned the other three, just as the first wave of Shadows surged forward.

Xilam was the quickest to react, and jumped into the swarm of ant-like creatures with a laugh, twirling his Master Glaives into existence in a rush of air. Next came Xercia, who darted into the fray, her silver-black katana hacking and cutting at Shadows left and right, kicking and punching in between swipes. Xechalim's oversized battle-axe appeared into his grasp, and he swung it before him, clearing a path through the black masses.

Celax sighed, seeing his friends charge recklessly into the thick of things. Again. He sighed and strode forwards, slashing his Void Scimitars at whatever Heartless was foolish enough to come near him. Then, all of a sudden, as if by some unseen signal, the remaining Shadows retreated all at once.

Celax made to rejoin the others, but a troop of seven Soldiers surrounded him, quelling any hope of that idea. A quick glance informed him that his companions were faced with similar predicaments. A swipe from a Soldier's claws passing inches from his face brought him back to the trouble at hand. Celax switched his scimitars around into a reverse grip, and crossed their blades, poised to strike. He paused for a moment. Then, faster than the eye could follow, he dispatched the seven with a rapid series of lightning-quick slashes. The Heartless exploded into blue-black smog which quickly dissipated. He looked around and saw that the others were dealing with their own problems as well.

Then, he heard a faint whistling noise coming from behind him. He turned, and he briefly saw a purple blur engulfing his vision, before something solid struck him, hard, and everything went dark.

KH: R/R/R

Hullo. Xercia here.

Yeah, well, one minute, everything was going along real smoothly. Just dandy, really. Wait, did I actually use the word 'dandy' in a sentence? Damn. Anyway, things were just fine. But then, things took a turn for the worst. Celax had just finished beating the crap out of a bunch of Soldiers, when that really big thingy, what did he say it was called again? Armored Guard? Guarded... Guard? Yeah, Guard Armor. That was it.

So poor little Celax, (Don't tell him I said that.) just barely turns around, and this Guard Armor thing goes and shoots it's frickin' arm in his face. It kind of grabbed him in midair and then slammed him into a stack of crates, which collapsed on top of him.

He was way out of commission, as one might guess. Things went downhill pretty fast from there. The Guard Armor got Xilam next, and pretty badly, too. Smashed his head through somebody's house, which must've disoriented him, 'cause he was yelling something about brick walls. I think that must've somehow annoyed it, and then it picked him up and did it again. Now he's just lying on the pavement, and his leg is all twisted the wrong way and looks really disturbing.

Ouch

Crap. Now there's a bunch of Air Soldiers coming. Man, I friggin' hate those things.

Not sure if Xechalim can get to the two of them, let alone muster enough energy to try to heal them, but he's gonna have to, since I sure as hell can't.

...

We're screwed.

KH: R/R/R

Xechalim stared in horror as the huge stack of crates crashed down and crumpled inwards, burying Celax under a huge mound of debris. His eyes narrowed and locked onto the Guard Armor, wordlessly marking it for death.

He twirled Tidechanger above his head and launched himself forwards with a savage yell. His battle-axe cleaved through the air, finding it's mark in the bell-shaped steel torso of the behemoth with a resonant "Clang!"

The Guard Armor turned it's head down to look at him. It's hand floated next to him, and formed a fist.

Xechalim's eyes widened, and he yanked on the blue handle frantically.

The fist made contact and he went flying, pulling the axe out with him, and landing some hundred feet away. As he struggled to his feet, he saw Xilam hurtle through the air at the Guard Armor, and watched it slap him down without breaking a sweat.

His vision blurred and he vaguely registered a dozen Soldiers and Air Soldiers approaching to finish him off, their yellow eyes looming closer and closer in his vision. His body suddenly felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds, and he could no longer muster the strength to stay conscious as his head spun violently.

On the other side of the area, Xercia was fighting for her life. Dark minions swarmed all around her, and she was beginning to tire. Her movements became sluggish, and her breathing heavy.

_"We're going need a miracle to make it,"_ She thought, as exhaustion began to take her.

Perhaps it was some cosmic joke, but, the very instant she thought those words, a black pillar of pure power streamed upwards into the sky, tendrils of darkness spreading from it like a stain of ink on the fabric of reality itself.

Xercia's last thoughts before she lost consciousness were, _"Huh. Look at that. A miracle."_

KH: R/R/R

**- - End Chapter 3 - -**

**Ugh. That ****_sucked_****.**

**I hope Part 2's better.**

**Scarlet out.**

**-Scarlet Warhawk**


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2 -The Harder They Hit

**Disclaimer: Oh, come on! Xemnas has lightsabers, why can't I have Kingdom Hearts?**

**Xechalim: What's been taking you so long?Scarlet: Go away.  
Xercia: You haven't been updating lately.  
Scarlet: Be quiet.  
Xilam: This is booorrrrriiiinnnnggggg...  
Scarlet: Shut up!  
All: NOOOOO! WE WILL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS!  
Scarlet: Alright, alright, fine! Just let me sleeeep!  
*tap-taptap-tap-tap-taptap-tap*  
Scarlet: *click* There! All doonnnee...  
*thud*  
Xilam: What?  
Scarlet: ...  
Xercia: *pokes* I think he's dead.  
Scarlet: Zzzzzzzzz...  
Xechalim: Or not. *sigh* We'd better do the intro.  
Xercia: Imma go get some coffee...  
Xilam: Pie...  
Xechalim: Guys! Guys? Umm... Help?  
*Door slams*  
Xechalim: Mumblemumbleattentionspanofachipmunkmumble... *walks off*  
**

**Alright, last chapter sucked, but I'm hoping this at least partially makes up for it. Here it goes.**

KH:R/R/R

**_- Traverse Town, 7:32 AM -_**

Celax was floating sixty feet up in the air, encased in a column of twisting and pulsating nothingness. He could feel the raw, untamed, force flowing through his veins like ice, and the blank, empty space around him. He gazed down upon the ruined square, and his eyes narrowed as he saw his companion's plights.

He held out his hand, and a black tendril lashed out and cleared a wide area of the square of Heartless, leaving nothing Xercia and Xilam unharmed as the few remaining shadows scurried away in terror. Celax then turned to the Guard Armor, his eyes glowing a solid black with cold fury, and extended his arms out to his sides, his head flung back as he let loose a deep, bestial cry that rang out into the night. Two twisting streams of void energy arced from the main body towards the Guard Armor, slamming into the doomed creature from either side, pierced it clean through with a harsh screech and the tearing of metal, causing huge ruptures to stretch across it's steel surface. Then the behemoth was engulfed in a huge fireball, flinging pieces of shrapnel away, where they fell to the paved ground with loud clatters, still glowing red-hot with heat from the explosion

The remaining black power flickered, and died, fading into the still-floating form of Celax, who slowly made his decent to the ground, where he collapsed to his knees, faint wisps of black still clinging to his body. He groaned, and remained still for a minute, then, his body shaking from the required effort, he dragged himself over to Xilam's battered and unconscious body and muttered, "Cure." as he held his hand over his friend.

The young Nobody was bathed in a soothing green light, as glowing leaves swirled around him. Xilam's face, which had been contorted into a grimace, eased somewhat, and his wounds seemed to shrink slightly as the spell began to take effect.

Celax cut the spell and slowly began to crawl over to Xercia, wincing with each movement. Again, he used Cure, waiting until Xercia's injuries were under control, before ending the flow of magic. He was about to heal Xechalim, when he heard rapid footsteps coming from the gate. Celax turned to see a few Town Officers run into the square, leveling their spears menacingly as they noticed the four.

He mentally cursed the soldiers for their tardiness and began redirecting what little energy he had left into transferring himself and his teammates back to The Castle That Never Was via the Void. He was painfully aware of the high risk – the Void was, as the Superior referred to it, an 'empty reality' which more or less underlaid their own plane of existence. He was capable of passing between the two, effectively allowing him to materialize and dematerialize at will, and had a large degree of control over the Void's workings, but exposing outside objects to sheer nothingness without properly preparing beforehand, even for a split second, could cause them to take an unwanted and permanent vacation from existence.

He gritted his teeth. _"Damn it all."_ He thought as his body began to turn into wisps of black smoke, raising gasps from the small group of Officers. _"Damn everything to a future of nonexistence."_

Then, he was gone.

KH:R/R/R

_**- The World That Never Was, 7:35 AM -**_

Demyx gently strummed his sitar while lounging on one of the armchairs in the Grey Area. The Melodious Nocturne let each set of notes ring out and then fade away before playing the next set. Then, he suddenly heard a series of two loud thuds around him, before something large and _heavy_ slammed into him. He crashed to the floor, winded, his sitar clattering to the side, and let out a low moan of pain.

The teenaged sitarist winced and opened his eyes, which then immediately snapped wide. Sprawled on top of him, and pinning him to the floor, was none other than Xercia. Demyx noticed something drip onto his wrist from the girl's arm, and he brought it up to his face for a better look. Upon doing so, he did a double take.

Red.

Sticky.

Warm.

Yup, it was blood.

Demyx steeled his nerves, then carefully slid himself from under Xercia's prone form, turning the girl over and setting her down gently on the couch. He then noticed several wounds all over her body. "Man, that's gotta hurt," He said, wincing as he eyed a particularly nasty slash on her forearm, which was slowly oozing the sticky red liquid onto the grey cushions. His eyes moved to the floor, then darted around for a moment, before landing on the sitar. He snatched it up, feeling the comfortable, familiar weight in his hands before turning back to Xercia.

"Okay... ummm..." He muttered as he puzzled over the girl for a moment, then snapped his fingers as his eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! That's right, Cure!" Demyx quickly strummed out a quick tune, and his sitar glowed green as the healing light washed over the young Nobody's injured form. Her breathing slowed and gradually became slower and more regular, inciting a silent whoop and small victory dance from the Melodious Nocturne.

Sighing, Demyx began to walk towards the hall that led to the infirmary, intending to find a few potions, when he slipped and fell face-first onto the floor. Clutching his now-aching skull, the sitarist checked the ground behind him, and was only half surprised to see a large puddle of blood there, a few drops splattered here and there from his clumsy tumble.

Looking around, he noticed two more of the new recruits sprawled on the floor, each similarly wounded. He groaned. "Jeez, what the heck's going on here?" He wondered aloud, before quickly warping to the infirmary.

KH:R/R/R

Saïx sat at his large, white desk in his office, resting his elbows on the polished steel surface, his fingers interlaced. Across the table was Celax. When the Organization's second in command spoke, his voice had an air of deadly calm to it. "Correct me if I am mistaken. You, Xilam, Xechalim, and Xercia were dispatched on a mission to investigate the possibility of an abnormally powerful Heartless directing the movements of others." He paused and Celax nodded, prompting him to continue.

"You encountered a Heartless Guard Armor, and attempted to eliminate it, but were met with sheer numbers of Heartless underlings. The situation was under control, until you were rendered unconscious by the target. Lacking your support and coordination, your teammates quickly fell one by one." At this Celax winced, mentally berating himself for his weakness and endangering his companions.

Saïx continued icily. "You were barely able to escape, due to the activation of your Limit Break, then proceeded to transport the three back to the castle, you yourself retreating to the Void to heal your wounds, returning later. Is this accurate?" Celax nodded slowly. The elder Nobody sighed and waved a hand to the younger. "That would be all, Number XV. You are dismissed."

Celax rose to his feet, gave a short nod, then quickly portalled out of the office.

KH:R/R/R

_**- The World That Never Was, 6:51 PM -**_

The Organization's Training Room seemed nearly identical to the Olympus Coliseum, aside from being completely white. Here, the Nobodies of the Organization would come to hone their skills, be tested in various assessments, amuse themselves by setting lesser Nobodies and Heartless against each other, and push each other's limits. It was in this room that Celax, Xilam, Xechalim, and Xercia were currently being put through a series of training exercises by Luxord and Vexen. Luxord was managing the challenges, while Vexen furiously jotted down notes on a small notebook, muttering to himself.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Xilam dashed through a deadly obstacle course, his white hair streaking out behind him like some sort of strange banner. He ducked under a set of whirling blades, then launched himself from the ground, flipping over a metal wall, landing just in time to roll underneath a metal bar that would have otherwise knocked him unconscious.

Without stopping, he leaped up, then began hopping across a series of thin wooden poles, laughing out loud all the way.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Nearby, Xerxia stood perfectly still, surrounded by metal containers of varying sizes, her eyes darting around, and her Midnight Katana held in both hands, gripping the hilt so hard her knuckles turned white.

Suddenly, a circular wooden board with a target painted on the front, about a foot in diameter, popped up from behind a small metal box off to her left. The female Nobody whirled to face it and pointed her weapon at it with a shout of, "Fira!" Instantly, a jet of flame burst forth from the tip of the katana and smashed through the target, pieces of flaming wreckage falling to the ground. Several more targets floated into view, each of which Xercia rapidly dispatched in similar fashion.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Meanwhile, Xechalim was attempting to take down a Heartless Large Body with only his bare hands. The young Nobody furiously drove blow after blow into the Heartless's foul bloated body, only for his fists to bounce back, the enormous stomach jiggling slightly. It reached back, it's immense, black, beefy arm arcing high over it's head, then slamming down into the floor, it's adversary, tiny by comparison, jumping back to avoid the strike, sweat trickling down his brow. Xechalim saw his opening, and used the Large Body's arm as a ramp, dashing up to the Heartless's neck, and kicking off, hard, sending the Large body crashing to the ground face-first, where it lay motionless.

Xechalim pummeled the now-exposed back, raining a flurry of well-aimed kicks and punches to the downed juggernaut.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

In the last corner, Celax was surrounded by several Dusks, in an enclosure made up of Luxord's playing cards. Neither the Dusks nor the boy were moving, indeed, it seemed almost as if they were frozen in time. But a closer look began to yield telltale signs of the invisible struggle that was taking place. Some of the Dusks were twitching, others assumed menacing poses, as if to attack the young Nobody, some looked about as close to panic as a Dusk, or any Nobody for that matter, could, and one was even curled up into a fetal position on the floor.

Celax, too showed signs of the mental battle. He stood with his brows furrowed, muscles tensed and hands balled tightly into fists.

The silence continued for a moment, then, out of nowhere, one of the sleek white creatures surged forwards, lunging for the boy, daggerlike hands aimed for his throat. Celax remained unmoving as the Dusk rapidly approached, it's zipperlike mouth twisting into a grin, when he turned his head, eyes still closed, and held his arm out. Immediately, the Nobody froze in mid-charge, then began to shake violently, crumpling to the floor and twisting and writhing in agony as it screamed silently, before finally vanishing in a tiny, swirling nimbus of nothingness, which quickly faded. As if on cue, the remaining Dusks simultaneously lashed out and began tearing each other to shreds, Nobody after Nobody bursting apart until there were none left.

Celax then finally opened his eyes, and a ghost of a smile played across the corners of his lips before fading back into obscurity. He turned to see the cards surrounding him shrink down to regular size, then soar back into Luxord's waiting grasp. Celax glanced around at his companions, noting that they, too, had completed their courses unscathed, then walked over to the stands and looked up to where Luxord and Vexen sat.

The Gambler of Fate gave a small nod of approval as he flicked a few cards out of his sleeve and began to shuffle them repeatedly. He grinned down at the three and dismissed all of his cards but one into tiny bursts of light.

"Well done," He told them, his sharp British accent curving his words. Luxord chuckled as he flicked his wrist and effortlessly sent the tiny rectangle spiraling down, where Xercia snatched it from the air and glanced down at it. The Ace of Clubs. "Very well done," The older Nobody called down to them, then, snapping his fingers. The card vanished in a puff of smoke, and the female Nobody's yelp of surprise brought a smirk to his face.

He spread his hand. "The four of you may now leave. Now run along. From what I've heard, you'll want to be rested for whatever Number VII has in store for you tomorrow."

All four let out heavy sighs, and, in Xilam's case, a loud yawn. They turned to leave, and exited through the large doors.

KH: R/R/R

As soon as they left Luxord turned to the Chilly Academic, still chuckling, and asked him, "So, Vexen? What do you think of our new four young friends?" He pulled a card out from his deck, then another.

"They are extremely... interesting," The scientist replied as he looked up from his detailed notes, his eyes never leaving the notebook.

Luxord laughed. "That they are, my friend. That they are..."

KH:R/R/R

The room was near completely dark, but for the light of a single candle. A tall, shadowed figure stood in the center, wreathed with a malevolent, dark aura, which took the shape of dark purple flames. He inhaled deeply, and the flames grew larger and stronger, then exhaled, and they shrank again. The dark being outstretched his arm, and watched in fascination as the darkness condensed into a single violet ball, which then dissipated. He spoke, his voice filled with only malice and bloodlust and the promise of devastation.

"Soon..." He promised, addressing the darkness around him. "Soon..."

As if in response, the candle flickered, and died, and the darkness was absolute.

Save for the two, poisonous yellow eyes.

"Soon..."

KH:R/R/R

**- - End Chapter 4 - -**

**Scarlet: Blargh. Sorry it took so long. From here on, chapters shouldn't be too long a wait.**

**Of course, because this is _me_ that we're talking about, wait time will usually be difficult to calculate.**

**I'm setting up a poll on my profile to help me decide how I should lay out Act 2, so pop on over there, please.**

**Scarlet, out.**

**-Scarlet Warhawk**

**Review replies:**

**Jaybird: Everyone loves an insane laugh. I know who you are, where you live, where you came from, and most importantly, whether or not you drink milk. Oh, I like guessing games as well. Your hunches are correct, and these are real people. If you know me, you probably know (and/or fear) them, but if anyone knows me, for heaven's sake, PM me, and don't scream your head off or I'll give you a real reason to. *evil Celax death glare of badassomeness* Cookies to you, Jaybirdy! Cookies to you.**


	6. Chapter 5: Mentors

**Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long! From now on things will be quicker and shorter.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAH!**

**(That laugh was for you, Jaybirdy.)**

**Warhawk here, and I'm pleased to announce that in the next few chapters we are finally about to find a little bit out about who Celax, Xilam, Xechalim, and Xercia personally are.**

**As a side note, there are a few things I forgot to clear up. In this universe, Xemnas actually wants the Organization to get their own hearts back. All members can collect hearts, but the amount of hearts necessary to make an artificial Kingdom Hearts is far greater than it is in the canon universe. Marluxia and Co. are not currently planning their takeover. Many major and minor plot points from the canonical universe do exist in this one, only rearranged, stretched, muddled, or warped.  
**

KH: R/R/R

Of all the dark, dangerous and desolate places Celax had traveled to in his time serving among the numbers of the Organization, he still ranked the intricate realm of his own mind far above them all. Strange and alien, even to him, the twisting depths of his consciousness were like an endless maze, riddled with shreds of lost memories, haunting demons, secrets so dark, they should never be passed on, but most of all, the mind of Number XV was ruled by logic and chaos, and that made it all the more dangerous.

Celax was often plagued by nightmares. So often, in fact, that nights of peaceful rest were few and far between. While he slept, his mind tormented him with terrible visions. Most of these were visions of his or his Other's past, but occasionally the young boy would dream of the future. Those visions were rare, and they were never completely accurate, leading him to believe that they did not show the future exactly, but what could possibly happen.

These dreams were more vivid, and were almost always negative. (The deaths of himself and his fellow Organization members were frequent scenes among these.)

He had also learned by talking with the other members that it was strange that he could remember his dreams in perfect detail, and play them back mentally at will, and even stranger that he could do the same with his memories. But with his Other's memories, it was different. It was almost as if he was floating in the void, while giant reels of film floated around him, responding to his commands, each slide depicting a different memory. He could view the memories, but they were not _his_ memories. They were his Other's. But the most puzzling fact of all was that the memories were damaged. It was as if someone had attempted to stab the images to death. To the untrained eye, the damage would appear random, but Celax knew it was anything but. The rips and gashes obscured only specific things, for example, his Other's face. In one area, entire sections were blank, as if they had been washed away by something. But whatever that something was, it had power over memories. Not that it mattered at the moment. Celax was immersed in memories of past events...

KH: R/R/R

_**- The Past**_** -**

_The being walked slowly into the center of the Round Room, it's footsteps ringing out across the white walls. Soaring high into the air all around were fourteen thrones of white marble, each occupied by a hooded figure. Alongside it were it's four companions, each in the same state of unbeing. All four gazed up to the single individual that held their fates in his hand._

_This was it._

_This was the moment._

_The moment of fate._

_The day he was truly born._

_"Fellow Nobodies!" The Nothing that called himself Xemnas spoke, his words echoing out through the room._

_"I have gathered you here to inform you that the time has come to increase our ranks even further! The Coat of Thirteen shall yet again clothe the shoulders of new recruits, and they shall share the honor of fulfilling our great mission!"_

_He gestured to the four, and continued. "Embrace your nonexistence! You have stepped forth and accepted this opportunity, and with it, the gift of newfound purpose!"_

_He pointed to it and uttered the words that would still remain imprinted on it's memory forevermore._

_"You shall now take on your new identities!"  
_

_"Number Fifteen! Celax! The One That is Not! Cold, calculating, and deadly, all those who dare oppose him will cease to exist, for the **void** is his dominion."_

_"Number Sixteen! Xechalim! The Riptide Executioner! As merciless and powerful as the relentless **tide**, he ends life with his every blow!"_

_"Number Seventeen! Xilam! The Laughing Hurricane! His raging insanity makes him as wild as the chaotic **wind** of which he is the embodiment!"_

_"Number Eighteen! Xercia! The Herald of Darkness! The bleeding **darkness** of every heart surrounds her in her vengeful wrath!"_

_Xemnas spread his arms wide dramatically and brought his speech to a close, a knowing smile flashing across his lips._

_"Welcome..." He told the four reborn beings._

_"...to the Organization XIII."_

KH: R/R/R

_**- The World That Never Was, 7:12 AM**_** -**

Mornings in The Castle That Never Was were rarely eventful. That particular day was no exception. By the time Celax arrived in the Grey Area, most members had already left on their assignments for the day. He glanced at the mission board and checked his current assignment. In the place of the usual mission statistics and data readouts, his log read simply 'Mentor Progress Examinations'. He sighed heavily and made his way over to Saïx. Mentor Progress Examinations, or MPE's, as they were generally referred to, were monthly tests that were made on newly recruited members by their mentors to monitor their apprentices' progress. To put it simply, it was a complete waste of valuable time that could easily be spent doing something useful. Nodding once to the Luna Diviner, Celax waved his hand and stepped through the Dark Corridor as it opened.

KH: R/R/R

_**- Twilight Town, 7:15 AM** -_

"Useless idiot!"

"Mindless savage!"

"Brat!"

"Sadist!"

The moment he stepped out of the portal, Celax's ears were assaulted by a barrage of insults. The normally quiet alley courtyard, which served as a training ground for organization members away from prying eyes, was currently serving as the ground for a battle of verbal abuse.

Larxene and Xercia were at it again.

The two females stood facing each other, weapons drawn and held ready for use. Xercia's Midnight Katana twitched as the russet-haired Nobody seethed. Larxene gritted her teeth, and Celax could smell ozone, and he heard the air crackle.

Heaving a sigh and suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Celax directed his attention to the other beings in the courtyard. Over to one side, Lexaeus stood with his arms crossed, an image of stoic disapproval, a deep scowl etched into his hard features, while his apprentice, Xechalim, watched the enraged females with mild interest. Upon noticing his arrival, the two gave short nods of greeting, before turning their attention back to the matter before them.

Nearby, Celax saw his own instructor sitting on a bench, seemingly absorbed in his seemingly mundane book that he knew from experience was far more dangerous than it appeared at first glance. A spiny mass of untidy slate-grey hair hung down, covering one of his ocean-blue eyes. He stood barely half a head taller than Celax at best, but his apparent youth overlaid a cold, calculating mind that Celax knew would dispose of him in an instant should it suit him, and suffer no remorse or guilt. Number VI.

Noticing him, Zexion inclined his head slightly in greeting. "Number XV," he said, rising. "You're finally here. Now we can-" But he was cut off as an explosion rang out forum behind Celax. He whirled around to see the Savage Nymph crackling with lightning. The ground where her apprentice had stood before was charred and smoking, sparks still hopping from the crater.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Xercia screamed as she slashed the air, sending an arc of black energy at her attacker. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"Oh?" Larxene slashed at the the deadly arc, her kunai 'claws' reducing it to mere mist. "WELL MORE'S THE PITY!" She snarled, flicking her wrist to send a razor-sharp knife towards Xercia's throat...

...only for a hand to come shooting out of nowhere to latch onto her wrist. The kunai flew wide, and Larxene snarled, whirling her head around, her antennae bobbing. Her angry turquoise glare was met by a cool stare from twin emerald irises. Her gaze moved, taking in the spiky mane of bright red, gravity-defying hair, the form-hugging black coat, the confident smirk, and the two, small, triangular marks below the eyes.

Axel spoke in his usual laid-back voice. "Sorry, Larxey, but you know the Superior's orders. No damaging the newbies." He tapped his temple. "Get it memorized already."

Larxene ripped her arm from his grasp roughly. "Don't _touch me_, you jerk," she spat, dismissing the Foudre in a small burst of darkness and lightning. Axel winked at her, eliciting a growl from the female._  
_

Xechalim noticed Xilam standing over by a wall, grinning like a lunatic. Knocking their fists together in their usual greeting, Xechalim said to his eccentric companion, "Hey, man. When'd you and Axel get here?"

Xilam gave a small sort of half-shrug and replied, "We got hungry 'n they got boring. Soooo we went to get some pie. Problem, bro?"

"If you're all ready to begin, I suggest we get to work." Lexaeus's deep, gravelly voice signaled the end of time for talk. The four students walked to the center of the square while their mentors stood to one side.

"Now then," Lexaeus told them. "We'll start with some basic warmups. Begin." At his command, a few Shadows swirled into existence, and the apprentices summoned their weapons in bursts of their respective elements.

The shadows were dealt with easily enough, so amother group was summoned. Xercia had just hurled a single shadow away, knocking a large group of them back, when she turned to see a wooden bench flying at her. She held the flat of her katana forwards to deflect the blow, when a huge blue blur arced down and smashed it into splinters. Shooting a quick 'thanks' to Xechalim as he wrenched Tidechanger free of the pavement with a grunt, she noticed a thick, soupy purple fog stream away from the wreckage, before clumping together to form a smoky black mass with yellow eyes and a jagged red mouth. Xercia looked back at the others and noticed that they, too were experiencing problems with floating objects and animate inanimate attackers. Glancing back at the Heartless, which was floating towards a tree, she had a vague recollection of a mission to a large castle, and of being harassed by gargoyles and suits of armour.

Her eyes narrowed, then slowly slid across the courtyard to rest their angry gaze on Larxene, who had apparently found some object of immense interest up in the clouds and was whistling suspiciously. Xercia was about to lunge for her mentor's throat when something long and solid slammed into her midsection, knocking her onto her back and winding her completely.

_'Possessors!' _she thought furiously as she refilled her lungs. _'That maniac actually summoned Possessors!'_

She gritted her teeth, then looked up to see a metal pipe swaying back and forth in a snakelike manner. Grinning in a manner that would have sent a sane man running for the hills, Xercia quickly darted forwards and planted her foot on the end of the pipe. Then she began whacking the possessed piece of metal mercilessly until it ejected a somewhat dazed and whimpering Heartless, which Xercia dispatched easily. Turning around and seeing the area to be clear of Heartless, she directed her attention to Lexaeus, who nodded and then spoke.

"Well done," he told them. "Now we'll be working on a group combat session. Larxene, you take over."

Sneering at the three horrified faces before her, the Savage Nymph gave them one word: "Thundaga!" before she sent a barrage of enormous, crackling bolts of electricity raining down upon the hapless trainees.

Cackling at the sight, she gave them their instructions for the lesson.

"Dodge."


End file.
